


Honor and Preconceptions

by sophiya_piyapiyapiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiya_piyapiyapiya/pseuds/sophiya_piyapiyapiya
Summary: A Snarry fanfiction inspired by Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice."It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of [a partner in life]. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of [their sons or] daughters, [except for one]."Harry understood many things but this was something beyond his comprehension. To think that someone had the nerve to tell him, as quoted: "He is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young men who are slighted by others." Harry held no very cordial feelings towards him. He simply made his way into Severus' life to wreck havoc, but little did Harry know that he went in further than he bargained for.





	Honor and Preconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you very much enjoy my work! Criticism is always welcome for the improvements in grammar, punctuation, vocabulary and story line depiction. Let me know if you have qualms and other things needed for the plot to progress even further. Thank you!

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a partner in life.  
However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their sons or daughters, except for one.  
\--  
“This seems rightly placed,” said Lucius Malfoy to his friend, “don’t you think so, Severus?”  
Severus Snape replied with a curt nod. He turned to Lucius and told him that he must consult with the landlord and purchase the mansion immediately.  
“I do believe that we have seen enough.” Mr. Malfoy announced to the surrounding company, which consisted of the landlord and his servants.  
“Gladly, my Lord, I will see you both at the front of the mansion to complete the following agreements.” The landlord led them out the library and through a string of halls before they were finally at the front door. The landlord gave them all the necessary papers if they were to move in as soon as possible.  
“The waiting period is four months,” told the landlord to Lucius, “should you purchase immediately, a period of two weeks, then the mansion will be sold at a relatively lower price.”  
Severus gave Lucius a curt nod once again as his friend looked at him for guidance. Then, he turned his attention to the garden in front of him which was greatly trimmed and exceptionally well-maintained. He thought of the possibility of moving forward as he is the only heir to his family’s estate and inheritance, except for his sister, who is happily married to a man of exquisite taste and fortune. Many times he had received proposals from different parties whether they be man or woman, even his friend, Lucius, had offered to be his partner in life, but he chose not to accept that proposal as he knew that Lucius was destined for their good friend, Narcissa Black.  
Whilst Severus was pre-occupied by his musings, Lucius brought to himself to observe that way his friend was acting. Once again, he knew that Severus was deliberately looking for a partner to share his life with but none of the prospects would be able to handle him. He ought to find someone for his good friend as he had helped him many times during difficult circumstances. Walking towards his friend, he clasped his hand upon his shoulder and gave him a caring expression.  
“You shouldn’t worry about sentimental things, Severus,” Lucius continued, “I have a wonderful thought: let us celebrate my moving by hosting a party for the whole neighborhood!” Happily he said to his friend, and a sigh escaped Severus’ lips.  
“Hold onto your words, Malfoy,” Severus said daringly, “what happens if the evening will not permit me to see one single soul?”  
“Stop that negativity, it becomes you,” Lucius laughed heartily. He called upon his coachman for the carriage. Turning to Severus, he said, “I will see to it that you will find someone of your liking.”  
Severus could only smile and roll his eyes at his overly confident friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working therefore I will still have to create a schedule on when to post new chapters. Looking forward to everything that will happen once this story gets going. Thank you, once again.
> 
> P.S  
> I will promise to make the chapters even longer. This is just the introduction. I'm planning to hit a goal each day just to compensate my busy lifestyle.


End file.
